


Blazing Love

by pajamabees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Kissing, M/M, small injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Shiro comes back from his fight with Sendak and the Robeast, only to meet a furious Adam





	Blazing Love

“You idiot,” Adam hissed between kisses. The words held no merit—they even made Shiro laugh as his face was bombarded with quick pecks and wet smooches. The cuts on his skin stung a little from the assault, but there was no way he was going to tell Adam that and risk ending this sweet moment.

“I’m okay, I swear. Calm down.”

Adam’s face scrunched up in anger, and Shiro knew he should have been weary, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was so, so incredibly happy.

“You—don’t tell me to calm down!” Adam sputtered, and he grabbed hold of Shiro’s collar and sneered into his smiling face. “You moron! You had me worried, and you’re gonna tell me to calm down? After what just happened? You…you—!”

And he couldn’t take it any longer. Adam pulled Shiro closer and smashed his mouth against his in a searing kiss so hot and messy that Shiro’s knees nearly buckled at the contact. Arms snaked around his neck and tightened, leaving no room for either of them to breathe. Shiro’s mind barely processed that Adam was kissing him until a tongue sneaked its way past his lips, and then it was all instinct from there.

Pulling Adam flush against him by his waist, Shiro met Adam’s furious passion with his own. Their lips moved against each other and their tongues danced, neither of them seeking dominance but instead searching for union.

Adam squirmed in his tight embrace, not because he wanted to be released, but because he didn’t know what to do with all his pent up energy. He ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, grabbing handfulls just to hold onto, then held the sides of Shiro’s head, only to switch again a second later. He couldn’t decide between staying on the ground or jumping in Shiro’s arms and wrapping his limbs around him, so he opted to do a little bit of both and hiked one leg up Shiro’s hip, in which Shiro responded by holding onto it for dear life.

“Damn it—Adam.” Shiro cursed around the muscle licking every crevice of his mouth, making him feel heat in places that have been neglected for years.

“Shut up,” Adam mumbled, and again the words had no bite, “Just kiss me.  _Please_.”

Shiro didn’t have to be told twice, and he pushed forward until Adam was against a wall, never unraveling the knot of their tongues. Their bodies tangled together, woven like a homemade scarf with colors that were polar opposites yet worked so well together. And Shiro’s heart was jumping up and down and causing a ruckus in his chest, not just because Adam had just  _mewled_  into his mouth, but also because he finally had someone to come home to. There was someone still waiting for him here, someone to kiss and love. Someone who scared away his traumas with teeth and claws yet coddled him with love as hot as the blazing sun.

Adam was  _here_ , and he was as fiery as ever.


End file.
